The Feast
by Lemongirl101
Summary: Clove catches Katniss at the Feast and decides to have some fun. Yuri, Clovniss, Cloveniss.


**This is a Yuri scene. KatnissxClove. **

* * *

Katniss struggled, but Clove held on to her too tight.

"I think we'll kill you. Just like we did with Rue. And then Lover Boy will just die off on his own. How does that sound?" Clove asked, smiling.

Katniss tried to push off Clove, but Clove forced her to the ground again. Sneering, she pulled out a knife from her jacket and was about to cut her when her eyes landed on Katniss's breasts. Her large, bouncing, breasts.

An idea came to her mind. She looked down at Katniss and grinned. Seeing her slightly wicked expression, Katniss wondered what she was going to do.

"But before I kill you...how about we have some fun?" Clove whispered softly. Everyone watching in the Capitol leaned forward.

Katniss's eyes grew wide but she stayed still, wondering what Clove was doing.

Clove unzipped her jacket and started to take off her shirt. Katniss started to grow hot.

Clove's bare breasts hung. She began to take off Katniss's clothes. Soon she was bare on top too. Katniss squirmed and attempted to pull herself away, but Clove grabbed her breast and pulled it before dragging her back. "Oh, no you don't. Your sexy body belongs to me."

Then she saw Katniss's expression and smirked. "So who makes first move?" Clove asked. Katniss grew hotter and was beginning to get wet.

Katniss reached out and grabbed Clove's breast, growing wetter. Clove groaned as Katniss began messaging it.

"That feels great." She moaned. Katniss smiled and spoke softly.

"Should we play?"

It was obvious what Clove's answer was by the smile that spread across her face.

"You bet, girl," Clove said in a luscious voice and seized Katniss's breast and sucked on a nipple while her hands massaged the other breast. Katniss groaned and continued to squeeze Clove's.

After a while of this, Clove started to kiss Katniss while the other hand drew slow circles around her pussy area. Katniss used her tongue to explore Clove's mouth while groaning as Clove's fingers continued to rub around the spot of her pussy.

"Damn, you're good, girl," Clove whispered when Katniss began to take Clove's breasts in her mouth. Katniss let go for a minute and asked, "Clove?"

"What?"

"I'm going to make sure that you can't move when we're done with this."

Clove grinned and laid down. She had just done that when Katniss lunged on her and began to suck on her breast. Clove let out a moan of pleasure and arched her back, letting Katniss take more of the globes of flesh into her mouth.

Katniss was in pure heaven. She had wanted to do this for a long time. And Clove was a great partner. Forget about Prim. Forget about Rue. Forget about Peeta. This was the best day of her life. She was thinking this as her tongue massaged Clove's huge breast. Knowing it wasn't enough, the District Twelve girl grabbed Clove's other breast with one of her hands and began to squeeze it harder and harder as Clove continued to push on her pussy.

The two continued to kiss each other in a heated passion.

* * *

**District Two **

Clove's family watched in shock. Clove's sister watched. She often had sex with her sister, but she didn't know that she loved Katniss like this. Did she? She continued to stare and wondered what she was feeling.

* * *

**District Twelve **

Prim stared at her older sister and felt strange. How could she do this? But she wanted her sister to be happy, and she looked happy. She glanced at her mother. Her face was unreadable.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katniss and Clove were still kissing. While Clove put her arms around Katniss's neck, the sixteen year old grabbed Clove's breasts again and pinched her nipples. Clove moaned into Katniss's mouth and grabbed her before pulling the girl so close that their breasts were mashing each other.

After five minutes of this, Clove pushed her away and said, "Okay, Katniss. Maybe I won't kill you after all, you sexy little rascal. But now it's my turn. Lay down."

Katniss laid on her back as the knife thrower began to take her breasts into her mouth and sucked on one while the other hand began to massage her nipple. Katniss screamed in pleasure as Clove switched sides, except this time she sucked on her nipple while molding and squeezing the other breast tightly. Anymore activity near her pussy and she was going to cum.

Clove pulled herself off Katniss and said, "Wow, Katniss...I never knew you were such a good kisser." She ran her fingers along Katniss's breasts, causing her to squirm in pleasure.

"Now, Katniss," she said, "I'll let you live on two conditions."

Katniss nodded.

"One, you have to be my sex toy the rest of the time we're in the arena. When I need to get my sex fill in, you better be ready, because I'm going to hunt you down and kiss you and finger you until I want to. Got it?"

Katniss nodded.

"Two, you've had sex with other girls, right?"

Katniss felt herself blushing as she nodded. "Yes. But only playing with their breasts and kissing. I haven't been fingered or fingered anyone else before."

Clove grinned. "We're going to change that."

Katniss stared. Then Clove pulled down her pants before she pulled down Katniss's.

The two were just left wearing their panties. After a minute, Clove slowly put her hand inside Katniss's panties. Then she pulled them down.

"First, let's exercise your pussy a bit, hm?" She said. "Lay down."

Katniss obeyed. Clove leaned over her and with one hand she put it on top of her pussy. Then with her palm she began to push down hard.

Katniss groaned. It felt wonderful and she groaned again. Then Clove began to run her finger up and down Katniss's pussy lips while the other hand drew circles around her pussy again, occasionally stopping to give her breasts a quick squeeze. The Clove said, "Alright. Now for the fingering."

She had just barely said these words when she shoved three fingers into Katniss's pussy and started at a fast pace. Katniss screamed as she had an orgasm.

Clove pulled out her cum-dripping fingers and licked them clean. "It's my turn." Clove laid down.

Katniss put in two fingers and started slowly, increasing in speed. She added two more fingers and Clove screamed in pleasure. "Damn it! Take me!"

After another ten or fifteen minutes, Clove got up after putting on her clothes. "Bye, Katniss." She kissed her lips. "I love you."

"And I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It's just a one shot so don't be hard on me...Anyway, thanks!**


End file.
